Buildings
There are several types of buildings in the game, and each is connected to a different sphere of your Haven's life. They fall under the following categories: Naval , Command , Resource , Haven Improvements , Fortifications , and Smuggler's Den . Without some buildings basic player interactions such as war, trade, and exchanges between Shipmates are unavailable. You will need to research Discoveries and produce Resources in order to construct new buildings. Constructing a Building To construct a building: #Go to your Haven. #Click «Construction» on the right-hand menu. #Choose the tab for the desired building category (Defensive, Command, Etc.). #Read the information regarding the cost and requirements for construction - many of the building require a certain discovery or substantial upgrading of other buildings before they can be built. #Click «Build», choose a place inside the Haven, and start construction. Some buildings can only be built on designated areas. For example, Fortifications can be constructed only on the Haven Beachhead sections. The same goes for several of the defensive Improvements that can only be installed on the Fortifications. Resource Buildings Resource Buildings are additions to your Haven that allow you to extract resources from your island, (or produce them more efficiently). Resources There are three main types of Resources in the game – Rum, Lumber and Gold. You need them to construct buildings, research Discoveries and produce new Units . The amount of Lumber and Gold you can gain per hour depends on the number of fields you have for these Resources, the number of Lumber Yards and Gold Mines you've build, and their upgrade levels. The ratio of resource fields varies for different Havens – some have more Gold Ore , others have more Stacks o' Lumber . You can make up for the discrepancy by trading Resources with other players. To gain more Resources, construct and upgrade Gold Mines and Lumber Yards and resource related buildings - such as the Goldsmith and Sawmill . The amount of Gold and Lumber you can store is limited by your Warehouse capacity. Upgrade your Warehouse to store more Resources. Rum is produced at your Rum Distilleries . Build and upgrade your Rum Distilleries and the Windmill to increase Rum production. The amount of Rum you can store in your Haven is limited by the capacity of your Rum Cellar(s). Make sure you upgrade your Rum Cellar at the same rate at which you increase your Rum revenue or anything over your capacity will go to waste. (The same goes for your Warehouse ). Rum is used to keep your pirate subjects and sailors happy. Every unit in the game consumes its own set level of Rum per hour. If you run out of Rum, your Crew will begin to desert you. You can exchange excess Resources or Rum at the Market for whatever you're running low on. Your Friends and Shipmates can also gift them to you - but the proper Pirate method is to steal them from other Havens during Raids. Rubies Rubies give you extra advantages in the game. You can: *Get a 3-day 25% boost to your Gold, Lumber and Rum production. *Boost the rate of your building construction, Discovery research, and Crew production. *Cheaply produce Veteran Units. *Purchase Fortifications and Improvements *Expand your Haven You can purchase additional Rubies at the Bank by selecting the ""Bank"" button in the top right-hand corner of the screen. There are many ways to earn Rubies: *Complete the tutorial tasks. *Level up. *Play the game 5 days in a row. *Take top Ranking positions. *Earn Medals for Foul Deeds. Command Buildings Your Command buildings are responsible for all the non-Naval functions that keep your Pirate Haven shipshape. You start off with your Captain's Quarters already built - but you'll need to build a Market , Observatory , and Brethren Court before you can engage in any trade, discovery, or diplomacy. Naval Buildings Your Naval buildings are where you recruit, manage, and develop all of your different fighting units. Each unit or set of units are produced at their own respective buildings. Construction of some buildings is required to unlock certain new Naval Discoveries or more advanced Naval buildings. Defensive Buildings There are two types of Defensive buildings: Fortifications (under the «Fortifications» tab on the «Construction» menu) and Improvements (under the «Improvements» tab on the «Construction» menu). To purchase Defensive buildings, you need Rubies and Resources . Your Beachhead is the colored perimeter standing between your Haven and the sea. You can build Walls, Towers, Gates, Cannon, and Harpoon guns along this line to improve the defensive capability of all Crew within your Haven. Better Fortifications will become available as you make more advanced Discoveries. Improvements make the grounds of your haven more impressive, and add points to your Haven's overall Defensive Bonus by increasing your Crew' morale. There are two types of Improvements: - Items that can be installed only within the grounds of your Haven. - Items that can be installed both within your Haven and on the Beachhead Fortifications of your Haven. Remember: Beachhead Fortifications can be removed and replaced as you gain access to more advanced defensive walls and buildings. Smuggler's Den Everything your black heart desires can be found here - if you have enough Rubies . Change your island's appearance, secure the services of fearsome mercenary crew, or purchase plundered resources for your fleet!